The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The following detailed description is made with reference to the technology disclosed. Preferred implementations are described to illustrate the technology disclosed, not to limit its scope, which is defined by the claims. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize a variety of equivalent variations on the description.
Data theft is a concern for organizations when their employees leave or get fired. Typically, by the time the data theft is identified, it may be too late, and the theft can be costly. Therefore, it may be desirable for the organizations to develop techniques to prevent or to protect the data from being accessed by unauthorized personnel or compromised users.